Thrombosis is a term for a blood clot occurring inside a blood vessel, and a venous thrombus is a blood clot (thrombus) that forms within a vein. A common type of venous thrombosis is a deep vein thrombosis (DVT). DVT is the formation of a blood clot (thrombus) within a deep vein, predominantly in the legs. Nonspecific signs may include pain, swelling, redness, warmness, and engorged superficial veins.
If the thrombus breaks off (embolizes) and flows towards the lungs, it can become a life-threatening pulmonary embolism (PE), a blood clot in the lungs. In addition to the loss of life that can arise from PE, DVT can cause significant health issues such as post thrombotic syndrome, which can cause chronic swelling, pressure, pain, and ulcers due to valve and vessel damage. Further, DVT can result in significant health-care costs either directly or indirectly through the treatment of related complications and inability of patients to work.
Three processes are believed to result in venous thrombosis. These are a decreased blood flow rate (venous stasis), increased tendency to clot (hypercoagulability), and changes to the blood vessel wall. DVT formation typically begins inside the valves of the calf veins, where the blood is relatively oxygen deprived, which activates certain biochemical pathways. Several medical conditions increase the risk for DVT, including diabetes, cancer, trauma, and antiphospholipid syndrome. Other risk factors include older age, surgery, immobilization (as with bed rest, orthopedic casts, and sitting on long flights), combined oral contraceptives, pregnancy, the postnatal period, and genetic factors. The rate of DVT increases dramatically from childhood to old age and in adulthood, about 1 in 1,000 adults develops it annually.
While current devices and methods of prevention and/or treatment of DVT exist, there are a number of shortcomings that have yet to be resolved, such as high incidence of DVT reoccurrence, use of devices not designed to remove large clot volumes, and/or complicated treatments involving multiple treatment devices and/or pharmaceuticals. Accordingly, new devices, systems, and methods of treating thrombus, and particularly DVT are desired.